07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Wars Man
The Wars Man is a nameless, minor antagonist who appeared in only a single episode/chapter of the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He sold his soul to a servant of Verloren, disguised as a street fortune teller, and after using his three wishes recklessly, he became a Wars. He was the first Wars to appear in the series, and he was later killed and his soul purified by Frau. Appearance Physical appearance The Wars man is estimated to stand at 170cm as he is a bit little taller than the fortune teller, and looks to be anywhere between 30 and 40. His skin is fairly dark, and his face is square-shaped with a strong jaw, a large, crooked nose, a large mouth with large lips, and narrowed eyes with small brown irises. His hair is dark blue in colour, messy, parted in the middle and neck-length. Clothing He wears a very long, plain, beige, long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, plain, dark grey trousers, and black shoes. Under his shirt, he wears bandages on his chest, it being unknown if this is used to hide an injury or just for warmth. Personality The Wars man initially appears very worn-down and depressed. He was disappointed with his life and angry that it had not turned out the way he had wanted. He had lost his faith in God. As his Kor-granted wishes began to take their toll on him, he became more aggressive and violent. The Wars man appeared quite ignorant, as when his three wishes came true, he was only aware of one of them.In Kapitel 10 page 5, when the fortune teller comes to collect his soul, he tells her he only had the first wish granted. He could also be seen as cowardly, as when the fortune teller comes to take his soul as promised, he screams and tries to find a way out of it. History Little has been revealed about the history of the Wars man, but as he was seen wandering the streets in a city that looks remarkably like Ria, it is possible that he lives there. He is implied to be an alcoholic.In Kapitel 10 page 13, one of his colleagues remarks: "did he get drunk again" upon seeing him. As his wishes to the Kor were: money, a woman to love, and freedom, it can be deduced that he was poor, lonely and did not like how his life was being controlled. The Wars man had become so depressed with life that he had lost his belief in God. It also appears he has a job in the criminal underworld as he interacts with some shady figures and is hinted to participate in illegal activities. Manga synopsis Meeting the fortune teller He is first seen wandering the streets of what looks like Ria. After shooting an admiring glance at a street fortune teller, she engages him in conversation. He explains to her that he is unhappy with the way his life had turned out, and she tempts him by offering him three wishes in exchange for his soul. The man agrees. The three wishes He leaves and goes on to spend his wishes: finding a woman who he becomes involved with, and becoming successful at his job. He hands a suitcase to a man who upon seeing the contents comments that he looks forward to the next "stash", which implies he had begun dealing drugs. His lover tries to blackmail him into giving her half of the money, and he bludgeons her to death with a metal pipe. As he gloats in the mirror, his reflection turns into that of the fortune teller, and she is ready to take his soul. When the man says only his wish for money came true, the fortune teller explains that the woman he wanted was now lying dead on the floor, and by killing her he had his freedom. She then takes his soul, and he becomes a Wars. Death Now a Wars, he is later seen walking into the bar where he and his colleagues work. They assume he is drunk and demanding money, and one of them tells him to leave since they already paid him. Ignoring them, the Wars man demands their souls and attacks one of them, seriously injuring him. His co-workers fear for their lives, and before the Wars can kill any of them, Frau appears and unleashes his scythe. The scythe then devours the Wars man's soul, killing him for good. Trivia *In the manga, his girlfriend has dark hair, but in the anime, she is blonde. *In the manga, one of his co-workers makes a remark about money disappearing quickly. In the anime, this does not occur and his co-workers simply tell him to get lost after reminding him that he has already been paid. *In the anime, his girlfriend is naked and taking a bubble bath when she is murdered by him but in the manga she was fully clothed and was just sitting somewhere. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Onetime characters Category:Human